


Blown Away

by Thunderrrstruck



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Explosions, Gen, Set ambiguously sometime around season6, during a case not in any episode, hearing loss, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderrrstruck/pseuds/Thunderrrstruck
Summary: The result of an explosion horrifies Shawn.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 25 of Whumptober2020. Prompt: Ringing Ears.
> 
> Inspired by RobinsonsWereHere's fic about Iris Vick losing her hearing at the end of Psych: The Movie. (Check it out, it's so good!)

It’s all he hears. No bird song. No car horns. No footsteps tracking behind him. Just an incessant, high-pitched buzz. Shawn lifts a hand to his ear and graces his fingertip across the opening only to pull away the moment he feels it, the something that doesn’t belong; it’s hot, wet, and sticky. It’s _blood_.

Shawn rolls his head across the asphalt, and that is when he perceives its pounding. It beats out of time with the ringing, while the back of his skull sears with pain so hot, all he sees is white. He thinks, at one point, that he sees shapes– shadows of people moving above him, but they become wisps of smoke on the backdrop, white smoke on a white sky.

He tries to sit up but groans with the strain. And that is when he realises, the groan only sounded in his head.

He reaches for his right ear again and taps. _Nothing_.

Air freezes in his throat.

He reaches for his left ear and taps. _Nothing_.

“No, no-no, no no no no,” he mutters, but he only hears his skull chattering with resonance. Where’s his voice? _Where’s my voice?_

Shawn reaches up with the heels of both hands and, with all the (very little) energy he can muster, slams them against the sides of his face. He should hear the air suction against his palms. He should hear his palm bounce off the cartilage.

Instead, the ringing persists.

As for the outside, nothing but a void. He may as well be in outer space.


End file.
